Where is Gary?
by funnybunny9182
Summary: Gary is missing! Can SpongeBob and Patrick find him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spongebob or the characters.

**AN: **This is my first ever fanfiction. I hope you guys like it! Also thanks to paramoreeloverr for editing and correcting my work! :)

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Spongebob awoke and yawned, "Good morning Gary." Spongebob waited for the usual reply of his pet snail, but when none came he began to panic, "Gary? Gary?" Spongebob jumped out of bed and searched the house. Still no Gary.<p>

Sponge bob walked over to Patrick's house and knocked on his rock. The great, big rock flew open to reveal a sleepy Patrick.

"Patrick I can't find Gary!" Spongebob yelled at Patrick.

"WHAT?" Patrick yelled in question.

"Yes I cannot find Gary!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"Well, what do you mean you can't find Gary?"

"I woke up this morning and I could not find him I looked everywhere there was no sign of him anywhere not even in my library!" Spongebob said worriedly.

"Don't worry Spongebob we will find Gary." Patrick said reassuring his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I know it is short. I'm sorry! If you liked it please review and tell me! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **See disclaimer in chapter 1!

**AN: **CHAPTER 2! Hope you enjoy it. Special thanks to paramoreeloverr again for helping out.

GARYGARYGARY shows time jump..

* * *

><p>Spongebob and Patrick ran over to Squidward's house.<p>

Spongebob banged on the door until Squidward opened the door and said, "What do you want Spongebob?

"I can't find Gary".

"Huh? You can't find gray?" Squidward asked Spongebob in a sarcastic tone.

"Well um-" Spongebob was cut off by Squidward who slammed the door in his face.

"Well Patrick lets go." Spongebob said in a disappointed voice.

When they got home Spongebob got the perfect idea.

"PATRICK!" Spongebob yelled.

"What happed buddy?"

"I have a great idea! Maybe we should go looking for him." Spongebob said as the both of them stood to leave the pineapple.

So Spongebob and Patrick headed out in search of Gary.

GARYGARYGARYGARY

One day later.

" Patrick we still have not found Gary. I'm getting worried." Spongebob said gloomily.

"There's nothing to worry about. Okay?" Patrick asked his square yellow friend.

"Yeah, I guess your right we're going to keep looking for him."

"I got an idea! Why don't we go get some ice cream?" Patrick suggested. "We always get our best ideas when eating ice cream!" Spongebob nodded in agreement.

"Let's go get some ice cream!" Spongebob yelled as they walked off toward the Goofy Goober.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hope you liked it! Review please! They make me smile like a loon. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **See disclaimer in chapter 1..

**AN: **Another chapter! Thank you paramoreeloverr for fixing this. Hope you enjoy!

GARYGARYGARY shows time jump.

* * *

><p>Spongebob and Patrick got excellent ideas while eating ice cream.<p>

"Patrick have you gotten an idea yet?"

Patrick thought for a minute, "Um- we can get more ice cream."

"No, no, no we need something good. Like we have to go into" Spongebob looked around him and leaned closer to Patrick. "The Woods." Spongebob whispered.

"B- b- but The Woods are dangerous!" Patrick tried to reason with Spongebob.

"Come on Patrick. My Gary could be out there. Let's go back to my house." Spongebob said as he stood from the stool.

GARYGARYGARYGARY

They got back to SpongeBob's house in search of a map to the woods.

"Hey Patrick! I'm going to go check in my library." Spongebob said walking up stairs to his room to enter his personal library.

Patrick kept searching the living room for a map. He lifted the lamp and said. "Map? Are you under here?"

No reply.

"Oh well."

"PATRICK!" SpongeBob yelled out.

"Where you at buddy?" Asked a confused Patrick.

"Upstairs!" Came the reply. Patrick ran up the steps to his best friend.

"What is it?" Patrick asked SpongeBob.

"The map!" SpongeBob yelled shoving it in Patrick's face.

"SpongeBob. How are we going to get across that river?" The starfish asked worriedly.

"That we will have to find out when we get there. Let's go. We've got a Gary to save!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Please review!


End file.
